


【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁01

by Junyefengqing



Category: reborn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing





	【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁01

众所周知，泽田纲吉是个废柴。班里的同学们都开始分化第二性别了，只有他一点动静都没有。  
有人就笑他：“泽田，你不会是个没有性别的怪物吧？”  
泽田纲吉也不敢反驳，低着头哼哼哈哈地就过去了。  
“哎，我要分化也是Beta啊，难道还能是个Alpha吗，要是真的分化成Alpha估计又要被笑话，说什么废柴纲竟然是个A什么的，A竟然还这么废柴，还不如这样不分化过一辈子呢。话说今天也没穿很多衣服，怎么这么热啊……”泽田纲吉扯了扯领子，“啊——都怪他们把值日都丢给我做啦！好热！”  
……好热，要命真的好热啊。  
泽田纲吉的意识有点模糊，他抱着头蹲在地上，却突然闻到了一股薄荷味。  
啊，这个味道真凉快……  
云雀恭弥则站在泽田纲吉的前面：“喂，已经过了时间了，你怎么还呆在学校里？”  
泽田纲吉脑中一阵眩晕，直接栽到了云雀恭弥的腿上，他忍不住蹭了一下云雀恭弥，小声哼哼了起来。  
这是个发情的Omega！  
云雀恭弥下意识地想要捂住鼻子，才发现他并没有闻到什么刺鼻的味道，反倒是教室中若有似无的樱花味突然让他燥热不少。  
这是云雀恭弥第一次遇到没有讨厌味道的Omega。  
说起来奇怪，Omega的信息素对于Alpha来说应该有些致命的吸引力，但是嗅觉异常敏感的云雀恭弥从分化起就闻不了Omega的信息素的味道，那种甜腻到刺鼻的味道他一闻到就想打喷嚏，把他放在Omega堆里就像把一个花粉症患者扔到花店里一样，所以云雀恭弥异常讨厌Omega。按理说他长得又帅，在学校里的势力无人能及，算得上一个绝世好A，但是意图勾引他的Omega都被他打残了扔了出来，久而久之他竟然就这么单下来了。  
人称鬼之风纪委员长的云雀恭弥第一反应就是竟然还有Omega不知死活敢在发情的时候来找他。  
第二反应是，要命，这次好像蛮有效的。  
就在他发呆的时候，泽田纲吉起身一把将云雀恭弥扑在了地上，他坐在他的身上，难耐地喘了几声，屁股在云雀恭弥的小腹上扭了几下，于是云雀恭弥一个翻身就和泽田纲吉换了个位置，校服裤子被撑起来一个弧度，云雀恭弥深吸一口气，阴晴不定地看着泽田纲吉。  
泽田纲吉面无表情地和他对视一会儿，伸出手抱住云雀恭弥的脖子将他拉近：“你不想要吗？”  
“……我好想哦……”  
金红色的眼睛里没有一丝恶意，甚至还有一点无辜。这清澈见底的眼睛让云雀恭弥飞快地扯了泽田纲吉的衣服，抓住他的脚腕强行分开他的腿直接捅了进去。  
“好痛——痛……”泽田纲吉痛得眼角的眼泪都出来了，云雀恭弥看见他这么可怜竟然真的鬼使神差地停下了动作。  
该死，这下真的栽了。  
喊了一会儿痛的泽田纲吉突然安静下来，他拉拉云雀恭弥的领带，腿还夹在云雀恭弥的腰上：“我不痛了，我又想要了。”  
他的语气平静得就像是在说我要一个汉堡，打包谢谢，可是云雀恭弥还真就觉得他这样可爱得要命，最后他们从地上做到桌子上，又从桌子做到讲台，整整做了五个小时云雀恭弥才停下。  
中途还混杂着让人家叫自己的名字，咬着他的腺体强行标记的混账事。  
“要说发情期也太短了……”云雀恭弥皱起眉头，“他刚刚难道是在分化？”  
……等等啊如果他没有发情而是在分化的话……  
云雀恭弥睁大眼睛看向晕在讲桌上的泽田纲吉——那刚刚不就是他在强/奸人家吗？  
他云雀恭弥居然做出了这种事来？！  
泽田纲吉还抓着云雀恭弥的手，他模模糊糊地念叨了一句：“恭弥……喜欢……”  
云雀恭弥觉得自己的心跳压都压不下去，他戳了戳泽田纲吉有点婴儿肥的脸：“还挺可爱的，也不亏。”  
他就像一只吃饱喝足的小动物一样。  
云雀恭弥把他抱起来，随便给他套了一条裤子就给人带到接待室去了。而风纪委员们顶着云雀恭弥杀人的目光连头都不敢抬。  
多看一眼一定会死的！会死的！  
“把那间教室处理好，明天有什么不该存在的痕迹，我就把你们都咬死。”  
风纪委员们忙不迭地点头：“是！”  
云雀恭弥把泽田纲吉放在接待室的沙发上戳着他的脸，樱花味里混着淡淡的薄荷清香，云雀恭弥忍不住凑在泽田纲吉的颈窝闻他的味道。  
这下这个Omega就是他的了。他的Omega和别人不一样，他的味道既温暖又让人安心。  
耿直地说自己想要的表情好可爱。  
无辜地拉别人领带的表情也好可爱。  
云雀恭弥万万没想到自己一世英名居然真的就这么栽了，但是貌似他自己栽得也挺开心的。就在他已经拉着泽田纲吉的手开始思考怎么把人弄回家的时候，副委员长草壁哲矢突然在外面敲门——  
“对不起，委员长，医院那边出了点事，需要您去处理一下。”  
“让他们自己处理。”  
“是……之前那个组的事……”  
“……”云雀恭弥皱起眉头，“我马上就来。”  
所以当泽田纲吉醒来的时候，他自己正一个人衣衫不整地躺在接待室的沙发上，连裤子都不是他原来穿的那条了。  
“嗯……哎……？这是哪？啊啊啊——屁股好痛——好！痛！怎么这么痛！”泽田纲吉半撑着身子，惊恐地发现自己好像被人给上了，“这到底是……关键是我怎么一点印象都没有啊？！到底是谁……啊！好痛！”  
泽田纲吉在接待室里大呼小叫也没人管他，因为所有留校的风纪委员都去收拾教室了。泽田纲吉一瘸一拐地出了接待室：“妈妈，对不起我再也不在马桶上玩掌机了，痔疮这么痛苦的吗……到底是谁这么想不开和我……啊……好痛……”  
就这么一来一回，等云雀恭弥杀（？）够了回来的时候，接待室里已经空无一人了。  
人呢？！云雀恭弥连自己的Omega的名字都不知道人家就跑了。  
对方一定是并盛中学的学生，在学校里还想跑？  
当天被留在学校的风纪委员全被云雀恭弥狠狠打了一顿。本人知道这是泄愤，而且也手下留情了，但他心里这股子乱七八糟的东西就是没办法排出去。  
于是那天开始云雀恭弥在校门检查校园巡逻的时候尤其注意，可是他没想到泽田纲吉回家第一件事就是让妈妈跟学校请了假已经一周没来了。  
泽田奈奈担心地坐在床边：“小纲，你怎么回事啊就痔疮了？”  
“我也不知道可是真的好痛哦。”趴在床上的泽田纲吉不敢跟妈妈说自己好像被一个男人给强/上了，就只能说自己痔疮。这两天他总觉得自己的身体怪怪的，各种地方都痒痒的，时不时还头晕，他开始胡思乱想不会是自己有什么不治之症了吧，别吧我还这么年轻我不想死啊——  
装了一周的痔疮他终于装不下去，只好不情不愿地去学校了。可是学校的气氛不知为什么特别紧张，泽田纲吉又没有朋友可问，只能慢慢地从别人的只言片语里拼凑出事实真相。  
真相就是云雀恭弥最近心情很不好！  
非常不好！  
他自己的地盘他竟然找不到人！  
“副委员长，不管你用什么手段我现在要一个一个见过所有的学生。”  
可怜草壁哲矢头发掉了一大把，飞机头的造型都要不完美了，终于搞出来这么一个借口。  
进路指导。  
每一个学生都要做，然后和老师面谈，至于云雀恭弥则以旁听的形式在一边围观。于是诡异的进路指导就在云雀的低气压中开始了。三年级到二年级再到一年级一个一个学生看过去快一个月了，云雀恭弥的心情似乎更不好了。  
“啊，山本同学未来想做职业棒球手啊，你很合适的，加油啊。下一个，泽田纲吉——”  
泽田纲吉开门进来的时候，云雀恭弥只觉得熟悉的感觉扑面而来。  
有了，是……不是……？  
泽田纲吉畏畏缩缩地坐下来，看都不敢看云雀恭弥一眼，听说有的人因为多看他一眼就被他打得半死然后吊在学校门口示众呢，他这小身板可受不了那种打。  
“泽田纲吉，你怎么空白就交上来了？”  
“我我我没有想好，因……因为我没有特别擅长的事。”  
云雀恭弥在心里瞬间把他画了个叉。  
眼睛颜色不对，不是。  
虽然他们两个的确很像，尤其是像小动物这方面。如果他能胆子再大一点，就更像了。  
云雀恭弥走神的时候，泽田纲吉已经出去了。  
直到最后一个学生离开，距离云雀恭弥把他家Omega看丢已经整整过去了一个月。  
云雀恭弥焦躁得不行，Alpha天生的控制欲就很强，更何况丢了Omega的还是云雀恭弥，他左思右想突然想起了那天看到的和他家Omega很像的那个Beta。  
没有味道应该是Beta吧。  
他们俩长得那么像，会不会有什么关系？  
云雀恭弥起身向1年A班走去。  
“没来？”  
“是的，云雀学长。废……泽田纲吉昨天就没来，听说是生病了要休学呢。”  
泽田纲吉最近总觉得自己头晕恶心的症状越来越严重了，他实在忍不住去医院做了个体检，医生抬头看了他一眼，啧啧了两声，眼中有点嫌弃：“现在的年轻人啊……”  
泽田纲吉被他这一眼看得更怂了：“那个，医生，我这到底是？”  
“怀孕了。”医生敲敲桌子，“鉴于你这是第一次怀孕，建议你不要打，你还这么小，刚刚分化，对身体伤害很大的。”  
泽田纲吉都不知道自己怎么飘回的家。  
我又不是Omega哪有那么容易怀孕啊！怎么就有了啊！一发入魂啊这么准！话说孩子他爹到底是谁啊！  
完了，我要怎么和妈妈说啊……  
憋了三天的泽田纲吉终于鼓起勇气和泽田奈奈说了。泽田奈奈倒是没有生气，她高兴地拉着儿子的手：“我要当外婆啦？”  
“……啊，嗯。”  
“孩子他爸是谁啊？”  
泽田纲吉张了张嘴没说出来。他那天也不知道怎么回事记忆特别模糊，连孩子他爸是谁都不知道，就记得孩子他爸那啥好像挺……咳咳咳——  
“不知道就不知道吧。”泽田奈奈安慰地摸摸泽田纲吉的头，“我们家能多一个小生命也挺好的，只有你和我也挺寂寞的呀。”  
泽田纲吉吸了吸鼻子：“嗯。”  
于是泽田奈奈跟学校请了架，再过几个月泽田纲吉的肚子就该藏不住了，反正泽田纲吉也总是逃课，不如直接请假算了。  
另一边，烦躁的云雀恭弥这边气氛有些严肃。  
草壁哲矢递上报告：“委员长，你要的泽田纲吉的资料全部在这里了。”  
云雀恭弥一页一页看过去发现泽田纲吉的人生还真是惨不忍睹。资料按照时间线排列，他看了半个小时终于看到最后一页——这是一张医院的报告单。  
泽田纲吉怀孕一个月了？！  
云雀恭弥腾地站起来直接往泽田纲吉的家去了。  
不可能，上次他明明什么味道都没有他一定是个Beta……不对，他分化味道正浓的时候我才只能闻到一点点，那他正常状态的时候会不会一点味道都没有？  
听见门铃的泽田奈奈打开门——  
“小纲——有朋友来看你了哦——”  
泽田纲吉正恶心着躺在床上欲生欲死，就听见泽田奈奈在楼下喊他。  
“不对啊，我哪有朋友啊？”泽田纲吉正蒙着被子嘀咕呢，就听门啪的一声被人推开，云雀恭弥黑着脸就走进来了。  
等等这不是云雀学长？！他为什么在这里？！  
云雀恭弥一把把泽田纲吉扯起来，凑过去闻他的腺体，混着薄荷味的樱花香若隐若现，云雀恭弥放开他，泽田纲吉又懵逼地躺了回去——没办法他实在太恶心了。  
“果然是你。”  
啊？啥玩意儿啊就我啊？  
云雀恭弥又皱起眉头：“你那是什么表情？你那天为什么从接待室跑了？”  
哪天？什么接待室？  
泽田纲吉大脑空白了好一会，才一挺身坐起来：“是你？！”  
泽田纲吉一捂脑袋：唔……猛地一坐起来更恶心了……  
泽田纲吉知道云雀恭弥有多讨厌别人勾引他，他第一反应是完了，死了，一尸两命。  
第二反应是不行，我得跑。  
他也不想想房间一共就这么大，云雀恭弥还就在他眼前他这废柴能跑哪去啊。  
云雀恭弥不知道泽田纲吉为什么突然一脸惊恐，他坐在床边：“你叫什么？”  
“……啊？”  
“我在问你叫什么。”云雀恭弥戳他的额头，“上次你跑了还没有告诉我，虽然我已经知道了，但是我想听你亲口跟我说。”  
泽田纲吉的脑袋突然清醒了，他看见云雀恭弥认真地看着自己：“你叫什么？”  
“泽……泽田纲吉……”  
“一个月前的事……”云雀恭弥顿了一下，“我会负起责的。”  
“我错了孩子是无辜的云雀学长你放……嗯？”泽田纲吉本来已经护住头了，才发现云雀恭弥说的话好像和他想象中的不太一样。  
“你在想什么呢？”  
“额……没什么。”泽田纲吉挠挠头，“我也没有那么在意，反正我是个男孩子，平时别人欺负我我都习惯了。云雀学长不用在意也可以的。云雀学长这种人要是跟我在一起会被同学们在背后议论的。”  
泽田纲吉是真的没有在意，唯一为难的也就是怎么和妈妈说。他被人欺负已经是常态了，不管是下跪求饶还是被人按在水池里他什么都经历过，被一个男人上了虽然有点那啥但还没有那么难接受，反正他是个beta，生完孩子就又是一条好汉，顶多也就是自己的废柴经历收藏馆的收藏又能多一条别出心裁的记录了。  
“说什么？”云雀恭弥斜着眼睛看他，“我能让他们一个字都说不出来。”  
泽田纲吉：“？”  
云雀恭弥：“那么回到一开始的问题，你那天为什么跑了？”  
为什么？你一个人被扔在一个不认识的地方还疑似被人上了，换你你不跑？？？  
泽田纲吉自然不敢这么说出口：“那个……我当时太紧张了。”  
“总之这件事我会负责的，学校还有文件要批我先回去了。”  
“不，所以真的不……”  
云雀恭弥瞪他：“我又不是做了不会认的人，既然说了会负责就会负责到底。再说你都已经被我标记了作为我的Omega难道有什么不满吗？”  
所以我不会被打了吗这真是太好了。  
“等等你说谁是Omega？！”  
第二天泽田纲吉又跑了一遍医院。  
是的，他是个Omega，纯的。医生们看着他一个一个上来闻味，谁也没闻着都啧啧称奇。  
“哎呀没有味道的Omega呀。”  
“可能是一个新的课题，改天研究一下。”  
“要不要和云雀先生报备一下？”  
“那当然要的啦。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
你们说的那个云雀先生是我想的那个云雀先生吗？  
当天晚上云雀恭弥又来了，看到泽田纲吉的第一眼脸就黑了。  
“你身上怎么那么多别人的味道？”  
“啊……我今天去医院检查了。”  
云雀恭弥听他这么说脸色才好了一点。  
泽田纲吉接着说：“医生们都说我明明是Omega却没有味道真的很神奇，所以就凑过来闻了，大概是那时候粘上的吧。”  
然后泽田纲吉眼睁睁又看见云雀恭弥的脸瞬间阴转暴雨。  
哎？难道我说错什么了吗？  
云雀恭弥左手还拿着刚刚从楼下端上来的糖水，右手拿着勺子将一块木瓜狠狠地塞进了泽田纲吉嘴里。  
泽田纲吉就觉得自己差点被勺子噎死。  
“以后不许让别人靠近你一米之内知道吗？”  
泽田纲吉一边嚼木瓜一边不解地看着云雀恭弥。  
“我鼻子很灵的。”云雀恭弥戳了戳泽田纲吉因为嚼木瓜鼓起来的腮帮子，“你现在已经是别人的Omega了能不能有点自觉？”  
泽田纲吉好不容易把木瓜咽下去，又被云雀恭弥怼了一勺子大枣。  
“抽空去把婚姻申请书交了吧。”  
泽田纲吉差点没把嘴里的大枣喷云雀恭弥脸上。  
“那个，我才13岁？”  
云雀恭弥瞄了他一眼：“没关系，他们不敢说什么的。”  
泽田纲吉开始反思自己到底招惹了一个什么人啊。  
他难道真的想要和我在一起吗？  
泽田纲吉抬头想看云雀恭弥的表情，结果又被他塞了一勺子银耳。  
云雀学长，不会不是生气，只是单纯地不会照顾人吧？  
泽田纲吉嘴里咬着银耳嘎吱嘎吱地，悄悄打量云雀恭弥。  
“光明正大地看也可以。”  
泽田纲吉试探着道：“云雀学长听说你曾经因为别人多看你一眼就把他打到医院去了。”  
“嗯？”云雀恭弥回想了一下，但是因为类似的理由他打过的人实在太多怎么也没回忆起来，“你也说了那是别人。”  
你又不是。泽田纲吉的心猛地跳了一下。  
云雀恭弥看向泽田纲吉：“你是我的Omega，眼里只有我一个才正常。”  
泽田纲吉捂住脸：妈妈！刚刚好像有人在撩你儿子！  
“抬头，还有半碗没吃完。”  
“我我我自己来就好了。”泽田纲吉抢过碗一仰脖子哗啦啦全喝了，还给云雀恭弥看碗底的小黄鸡。云雀恭弥伸手接过泽田纲吉递过来的碗。  
“……云雀学长？”  
“直接叫名字也可以。”  
云雀恭弥关上门离开了。  
泽田纲吉在床上抱着被子愣住：云雀学长的名字……他是让我叫他恭弥吗？！  
思前想后的泽田纲吉最后还是没敢叫，自己抱着被子默默地画圈圈。  
云雀再来的时候，泽田纲吉正在午睡，他就在客厅里和泽田奈奈聊天。  
“那孩子跟我说他怀孕的时候我还以为要怎么样了呢。”泽田奈奈笑起来，“不过恭弥君一看就是个好孩子，所以我家纲就拜托你啦。”  
“这边才是请多多指教。”云雀恭弥点点头，“我会照顾好他的。”  
睡到一半出来上厕所的泽田纲吉在心里呐喊：妈妈——你就这么把你儿子卖了吗——  
泽田纲吉躲回屋里假装自己睡着了，他听见门轻轻地一声被人打开，就猜着是不是云雀恭弥进来了。来人坐到他的床上，似乎动了两下，泽田纲吉觉得他在自己身边躺下了。一只手伸过来，从他上衣下摆钻进——  
“云雀学长——”泽田纲吉终于忍不住睁开眼睛。云雀恭弥倒是没动，反倒直接又往这边挪了一下，直接搂着他的腰把他圈在自己怀里：“怎么这么瘦，妈妈整天给你吃东西也没见你胖。”  
泽田纲吉：你怎么连妈妈都叫起来了啊——  
泽田纲吉在云雀恭弥怀里不敢动：“因为太恶心，都吐出来了。”  
云雀恭弥不知道该怎么解决这种事，只好轻轻地拍拍他的背安慰他。泽田纲吉窝在云雀恭弥怀里，觉得他身上的薄荷味让他舒服很多，迷迷糊糊地就睡着了。  
云雀恭弥揉他的脑袋，自言自语：“昨天都说了可以叫名字的。”  
无防备地睡着了，要是他醒着的时候也能这样看着我就好了，就像那天一样……但是他好像不记得那天的事了。虽说应该没有人会想记住那种事，可是他那天明明喊着我的名字说喜欢我，为什么现在就不行呢。  
云雀恭弥轻轻地，又靠近了他一点。  
才一个多月，肚子还没大起来，泽田奈奈原来每天都要拉着泽田纲吉四处走走，现在却突然要教他做饭。  
“做饭？”泽田纲吉拿着菜刀不知所措，“别了吧妈妈，我吃还行，做就……”  
“这可是新娘修行哦！为丈夫做饭什么的不觉得很浪漫嘛！恭弥君一定会很高兴的！”  
“你就这么想把你儿子交出去吗？！”泽田纲吉无奈地拿起一根黄瓜，“我连这东西要怎么切都不知道哎！”  
“我教你嘛！”  
“嘤——”  
等到他和泽田奈奈瞒着云雀恭弥的修行终于告一段落可以宣告泽田纲吉正式毕业的时候，已经是怀孕的第四个月了。这时候肚子已经很明显了，时间一点点过去该有的反应还是会有，并不会因为讨厌就不会有反应了，泽田纲吉看着自己的肚子慢慢大起来就越来越忧郁了。云雀恭弥不知道他在忧郁什么，每天照常过来看他。其实就连泽田纲吉自己都不知道自己在别扭什么，他每天拍着自己的肚皮，掰着手指想肚子里的孩子什么时候能出来。  
“吃吗？”  
“不想吃，好恶心。”泽田纲吉仄仄地半躺在床上，云雀恭弥看他又要拍肚皮，就拉住他的手：“小心一点。”  
泽田纲吉想着自己就这么怀了人家的孩子，没准以后就要变成一个大肚子的丑肥圆，要受这种苦就算了，现在连拍肚皮的自由都没了，要是他脾气再稍微不好一点，估计现在就跟云雀学长吵起来了，可是他是废柴纲，就是怂得连发脾气都不敢。泽田纲吉越想越气，把头埋在被子里开始小声地哭。  
云雀恭弥不知道泽田纲吉怎么了，莫名其妙地开始哭。云雀恭弥一个绝世靓A哪遇到过这种场面，他戳了戳泽田纲吉，泽田纲吉罕见地没有理他，甚至还把头埋得更深了一点。  
云雀恭弥拉开被子：“出来。”  
“不要！”泽田纲吉跟他抢被子，“我不要！”  
云雀恭弥突然想起来泽田奈奈教他的绝招：“不出来就把你的游戏存档全部删掉。”  
泽田纲吉没有松手：“随便你！反正我就是废柴纲，别人欺负也不会还手的随便你怎么做吧！被你强/上连孩子都有了你还想怎么样啊！反正就是那种套路，等我把孩子生下来之后就没用了你就会丢掉我吧！”  
云雀恭弥松开了拉被子的手。  
泽田纲吉的心突然一提：我对云雀学长说了什么啊啊啊啊——  
恐惧瞬间压过了忧虑，泽田纲吉一下子就蒙了。完了，这下真的要一尸两命了。  
沉默下来的云雀恭弥脸上的表情没什么变化，不如说他好像一直这样：“你是这样想的吗？”  
“额……不，不是……”泽田纲吉从被子里露出眼睛偷偷地看云雀恭弥，却正好跟他看了个正着。  
“我从来没有那样想过。”云雀恭弥看向泽田纲吉，不知道为什么，泽田纲吉隐约觉得他好像有点不开心，“为什么你会觉得我会那么想？”  
泽田纲吉从没想到自己也会有这种时候，他的忧郁似乎又回来了。  
这几个月云雀恭弥对他实在太好了，就像……就像真的喜欢上他了一样。怎么可能呢，那种人，怎么可能会喜欢上我呢。醒醒吧，废柴纲，要是孩子生出来他就再也不来了，你就又要一个人了。  
如果要再度回到黑暗里，还不如永远没有触碰过阳光呢。  
泽田纲吉不敢看他：“那云雀学长为什么要对我这么好啊。”  
“当然是因为喜欢你，不然呢。”  
这种回答也太狡猾了吧！为什么能说得这么理所当然啊！  
“所以问题就在这里啊！我们都没有见过几次面，我还是学校有名的废柴纲，你到底为什么会喜欢上我啊！”泽田纲吉气得甩起了被子，“我到底，我到底哪里值得你这样对我了啊！”  
“所以你最近不开心是在纠结这种事？”  
“我很认真地在纠结啦不要用这种事这种词！”  
云雀恭弥点点他的额头：“明明是你自己先招惹我的，这个时候竟然来反问我吗？”  
什么？这是什么时候的事？  
“因为你当时的眼神认真又可爱，所以我就喜欢上你了。”云雀恭弥看泽田纲吉呆呆地望着自己的样子又忍不住揉了一把他的脸，“你那一瞬间把心都交给我了，我当然要还给你，我从不欠别人的人情。”  
“而且我喜欢你的味道，能让人安心。”云雀恭弥把懵逼的泽田纲吉拉进自己怀里，“你是唯一一个让我闻起来不会觉得难受的Omega，所以我想要和你在一起。”  
这到底是什么时候的事？！我怎么一点印象都没有？！  
“所以云雀学长喜欢我吗？”  
云雀恭弥无奈地看着他：“这句话还要我重复多少遍？”  
“哦……”泽田纲吉仰头看他，“你真的不会离开我吗？”  
“当然。”  
那一瞬间的泽田纲吉，觉得自己现在立刻为了对他说出这番话的云雀恭弥献出生命也没关系。  
一下子就不产前忧郁的泽田纲吉觉得现在自己能吃下三个苹果。这以后泽田纲吉乖巧了许多，叫吃饭就吃饭，叫遛弯就遛弯，脾气完全不见了。  
很快就到了快生的时候。  
“妈妈，真的不用啦。”泽田纲吉推开泽田奈奈递给他的毛巾，“用毛巾防止咬舌头还是有点……”  
大概是相处的时间长了，泽田纲吉觉得他都有点能看出来云雀恭弥的隐藏情绪了。  
他在焦躁呢，是因为人太多了吗？  
“云雀学长。”  
“嗯？”  
“请你在我出来之前，”泽田纲吉笑着看他，“给孩子起好名字哦。”  
云雀恭弥显然没有想到这个问题，被泽田纲吉这么一说显得有些猝不及防。  
他懵了，好像有点理解云雀学长说我发呆的时候很可爱了。泽田纲吉想到这里忍不住捉弄他一下：“啊，因为还不知道是男孩还是女孩，请起两个哦。”  
云雀恭弥面露难色，泽田纲吉还没有看过他这么纠结的表情，觉得有些新奇，笑着跟他挥手：“那我去啦，白白。”  
云雀恭弥陷入沉思，开始思考自己家孩子的名字。  
这段经历泽田纲吉实在是不想回忆太多，因为除了痛他就没有别的记忆了。等他从手术室里出来后，云雀恭弥走过来握住他的手，泽田纲吉痛得眼前都发黑了，却还是尽力地扯出一个笑容。  
太好啦，他真的没有抛弃我。


End file.
